


【虫铁/冬铁】情迷不列颠 NC-17

by Noone_wuming



Series: 未完结连载 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noone_wuming/pseuds/Noone_wuming
Summary: 一个夏日里交织着汗水与荷尔蒙的故事喜欢男色的收藏家，爱肉体更爱灵魂的模特，被拉入混乱世界的年轻艺术家……三人在1980年代上演的一出狗血英剧





	1. “你好，年长的巴恩斯先生”

如果这是一个清纯学子励志求学的故事，那么首先我得细细描述彼得是怎样在学校里取得第一，获得了为期一年的交换生资格，到了泰晤士河畔的这座小镇。可它是个诞生于现实之上有些梦幻的爱情故事，因此开头得换个方式进行。  
1986年，在联合国喊着“捍卫和平”的口号所倡导的国际和平年，美利坚的星条旗依然飘扬在曾被他们奴役过的富饶土地上①，也难怪许多上流社会的绅士们选择在这个夏天离开国土，去他们祖先最早生活过的地方，托尼·斯塔克就是其中之一。  
伦敦乡下的豪宅里，这位三十出头的绅士正惬意地趴在晨间微暖的棉布床单上，全身上下只穿着美国人凯文·克莱设计的弹力短裤，而他口中吸着的却不是什么紧俏的雪茄，而是另一位男士的大屌——抱歉，这样说不够文雅，但斯塔克先生不喜欢在床上也像戴着面具，他爽快地承认了自己的特殊癖好。  
“是的，我是喜欢男人，而且我喜欢被男人干，最好是让我下不来床的那种。我不明白这有什么说不出口的，在你们讨论自己玩过多少妓女的时候。”  
这番肺腑之言让托尼被从美国的上流社会除了名，他一点也没有受到打击，搬到伦敦郊外的这座小镇，继续自己的惬意人生。然后他认识了詹姆斯·巴恩斯先生，也就是他正吸着那位男士——一个绝对有些苏联血统的英国男模，操着一口美式口音。托尼一下子就爱上他了。  
“嘿，我们是一类人，”他醉醺醺地解着男模的衣领，“你瞧，我也有点意大利血统，我们都在英国，却都是该死的美国佬，哦，这样说显得我很英国人。”  
“你醉了，老板。”巴恩斯先生说这话没有别的意思，只是在纠结自己上了这位有意大利血统的美人富翁能得到几个钱，但最后他还是跟随了自己小兄弟的意愿。令他想不到的是，事后托尼坦诚，自己正希望对方上了他，这可大大出乎詹姆斯的意料。  
托尼对小巴恩斯先生可以说是分外熟悉，握在手中时便可以描摹出轮廓，想起它是怎样一次次操开自己的。早晨的小巴恩斯先生精神抖擞，可托尼今天有些忙，他在睡醒发现巴恩斯试图往他腿间挤时，眯着眼睛喊：“嘿，我等下要去码头接客人，你可不能让它进来。”于是巴恩斯先生提出用别的方式来一发，托尼当然答应了。  
“天哪，你别再往里捅了。”语出惊人的小绅士口齿不清地抱怨道：“我不想跟一个十九岁的孩子解释为什么喉咙发炎。”  
“十九岁可不是孩子了。”詹姆斯因为惬意涣散的眼神聚焦了一瞬，抚摸着金主脑袋后一缕不乖顺的头毛，“我敢保证我十九岁的时候也能让你像昨天下午那样高潮。”  
“咕啾。”托尼心有余悸地吞咽着，决心止住话头，可对方却有些不依不饶。  
“有个外人在这，做什么都不大方便。”  
我保证不会。托尼在心里想，他那已故的父亲留给他最多的就是房地产了，这座宅子有一栋三层楼和两栋二层小楼，他们不会有什么机会见面。  
“朋友的嘱托。那可是我在美国唯一的朋友了。”  
“用到你时才会写信的朋友。”  
“行了詹米，别那么小气，”托尼擦了擦唇角的精液，盯着乳白的手指。  
“再怎么说这也是我的房子。”  
“……我去游泳。”詹姆斯莫名就有些生气，或许是日头从树荫间漏了出来，让空气变得焦躁。  
“凯伦刚刚就喊过我们吃早餐了。”  
“今天不想吃。”巴恩斯穿好牛仔裤就下楼去了。  
“好极了，可怜的老保姆做了一桌给自己的美食，而她甚至连牙都没有。”托尼嘟囔了一会儿，把自己套进蓝白条纹的POLO衫，穿上一条五颜六色的沙滩裤，蹬上手工定制的牛皮凉鞋，当然没忘戴上最喜欢的那副玳瑁墨镜，慢吞吞地下楼去。  
“老爷，早餐做好了。”保姆妈凯伦在走廊毕恭毕敬地对他鞠躬。  
“抱歉，我接人要迟到了，”托尼在她长满皱纹的脸上重重一亲，“我保证回来就吃，不会浪费的。”然后他开出自己那辆红色的凯迪拉克，放着摇滚的带子往码头开去。

彼得在船头甲板上站着向下望，看着海面被船身割裂开，飘出一朵朵的水花，不知怎么的突然想到72年前的那场海难②。怀揣着美国梦的人们从伦敦搭船，却再也没有机会抵达，现在更多人会选择航运，而像他这样的穷小子却更多选择海运，好在姨母帮他支付了一张二等舱的船票，不用住在轰鸣声巨大的船底。  
“I have a dream...③”  
他小声念完这段经典的演讲，自己也笑了。十九岁朝气蓬勃的脸，像是把阳光揉进了笑容里，然后他蹲在在本子上用炭笔速写，直到悠长的汽笛声把他拉回现实。  
“伦敦港到了！”  
彼得抬起头，映入眼帘的是巨大的船坞，海鸥在一栋栋小房子的上头盘旋，繁忙的人们来来往往，提着行李或是在集装箱上忙碌。彼得收起本子，把没画完的人物肖像夹在最中间，提起脚边的行李箱跟随人们往岸上走去。  
不知为何，踏上英格兰的土地让他生出亲切感，他有预感自己在这里的留学会很精彩。

彼得没有见过托尼，托尼也没见过彼得，那个年代人们接亲友，都是举着一张写着对方名字的巨大卡片，而自诩绅士的托尼当然不会做出如此粗鄙的事，他只是把自己那辆醒目的跑车停在树荫下，靠着车身点燃一根徐徐上升的香烟。  
彼得知道寄宿家庭的人会来接他，但他也不清楚对方长什么样，只是漫无目的地在码头转圈，逢人就问“是斯塔克先生吗？”因此托尼注意到彼得，是他看起来有些着急，却又不失礼貌地对过路的每个人询问自己的名字。他吹了个响亮的口哨，吸引少年向自己看过来。  
“I’m here!”  
彼得呆愣了一下，随即提着行李往那边跑去，汗津津的手一下子握住对方带着柑橘香水味的手。  
“您好斯塔克先生，我是彼得·帕克。”  
“你好彼得，”托尼亲切地揽住他的肩，帮他把行李放到后座上，然后拉开副驾驶的车门。“真是热坏了，是吗？”  
“哦，是的，不过这里很凉快，您找了个好地方。”彼得惶恐地踏进那辆光洁发亮的跑车。  
“当然，我总能找到最好的。”托尼猛吸了一口烟，意味不明地笑着，把烟蒂掐灭。他缓缓吐出的浓烟包裹住少年的半张脸，也就没有看到对方滚动的喉结。  
“梅夫人还好吗？”  
“姨母很好，她托我转告对您的想念。”  
“哦，谢谢，真贴心。也希望她的新丈夫对她不错。”  
“他们很恩爱……”  
他们一路漫无边际地闲聊着，到了家门口时，青少年对这位斯塔克先生的崇拜已经上升到人生高度。托尼尽地主之谊，把他安排在隔壁二层小楼里最好的卧室，随后与刚刚结束日光浴的巴恩斯先生一起用了午餐。  
“这是我的朋友詹姆斯·巴恩斯先生，他是英格兰最受欢迎的时装模特之一。”托尼面不改色地介绍着，随后又转过头对詹姆斯说：“这是我的好友梅的侄子彼得·帕克，今年要在伦敦读大学……什么大学来着？”托尼又转头看向彼得。  
“哦，是金斯顿大学，学艺术。”彼得赶紧回答道。  
“是的，一个小艺术家。”托尼下定结论，“希望我有机会收藏到你的画。”  
“哦这可真是——”  
“你好，小朋友。”巴恩斯一字一句地说着，伸出沾着果酱的手。彼得犹豫了一下，还是用自己汗津津的手掌回握住了他，两个人手心都变得黏腻恶心。  
“你好，年长的巴恩斯先生。”彼得说完挑挑眉，詹姆斯感受着从手心散发出的热蒸汽，觉得从没有这么头痛过。  
“瞧你们刚见面就开年龄的玩笑，真是有活力，要我说年龄有什么关系，我们会成为好朋友的。”托尼笑嘻嘻地化解了一场无形的危机，“现在，都给我去洗手，然后才能享用凯伦做的美味午餐。”  
“我会好好享用我的甜点。”詹姆斯舔舔下唇，有如实质的攻击性目光牢牢锁定脸颊微红的托尼。

注：  
①指1986年4月15日美国空袭利比亚，造成上百名平民身亡。  
②指1912年泰坦尼克号沉船事件。  
③这里引用了马丁·路德·金的经典演讲《I have a dream》,暗指Peter怀揣梦想而来。


	2. “如果你确定，就不能反悔”

这之后的故事得从莫奈谈起。  
金斯顿小镇美得像一幅印象画，栀子，丁香和蔷薇科灌木给它染上颜色，日光又给它镀上一层金边。午后沿着泰晤士河岸往上游走，日落时分便可到达伦敦市区。连风在这里都是温柔的，它轻轻地抚摸着身处其间的每一个人，用最细腻的笔触把人物刻进这幅画里。  
彼得就在这里开始自己的留学生涯。三年级的课不算多，他便时常坐在卧室窗前，描摹远处的风景，又或是窗台砖缝里长出的野花。他学过很多，罗丹，达芬奇，毕加索，梵高……最喜欢的却还是莫奈，他想夏日的英伦就是这样，看不到一点阴影，一切都笼罩在巨大的光晕之下①。笔刷在手指间飞舞，色块渐渐明晰，他凝视着只有自己看得到的构图，被一声轻微的呼唤打断。  
“帕克先生，老爷叫您下楼用餐。”  
“噢，告诉他我马上就来。”彼得只得放下画笔，揉揉有些酸痛的肩膀，伸了个懒腰，把画画时穿的罩衫解下，没忘对着镜子稍微梳理了一下头发。他下楼时詹姆斯也已经在那儿了，托尼仰起脸冲他微笑：“我们的小画家忘了午餐。”  
“抱歉，我只是太投入了。”彼得挠挠后颈，拉开椅子，目光短暂地与詹姆斯对上，两人都微微点头算作打招呼。彼得刚到这儿就知道，这位巴恩斯先生不大喜欢他，虽然不清楚原因，但对方不解释，他也不可能主动过问。  
“您上午做了什么，斯塔克先生？”彼得随意寒暄着，撕开面前的面包。谁知托尼听到这话脸色却有一瞬间的不自然，抿了抿嘴说：“我跟詹姆斯聊了天。”  
“聊得相当愉快。”把半长头发束于脑后的高大青年笑着补充。彼得点点头表示同意：“我想任何人跟斯塔克先生在一起都不会感到无聊。”  
“来吃点这个，彼得。”托尼扯着嘴角把自己面前的一盆野菜递给他，詹姆斯把擦过嘴的餐巾拍在桌板上，转身离去。  
“他看起来不大高兴？”彼得疑心自己是不是说错了什么话。  
“不关你的事，彼得。这种天气人们总是有些焦虑。”托尼跟他碰碰杯，仰头把冰凉的猩红液体灌入喉咙。

“你有什么毛病，詹姆斯？”托尼上楼以后大声质问道。“非要在我的客人面前让我难堪？”  
“我也是你的‘客人’。”詹姆斯从烟雾里抬起头，“你是这么对那个男孩说的。”  
“难道我要告诉他你是我的情夫？”  
“……”  
托尼上前夺过那支细长的香烟，放在自己口中猛吸一口，清冽的薄荷香气灌入鼻腔。  
“詹姆斯，你的一切都是我给的，包括这根该死的烟。”  
沉默。托尼感到对方肌肉里积蓄着怒火。但詹姆斯什么也没说，只是突然一把按住他的脑袋，白烟混合着呛人的气息在口腔之间传递，托尼大脑迷糊了一下，试图从这个窒息的吻中逃离，詹姆斯一反常态地没有阻止他，抽离出去跪在他面前，他发红的眼眶狠狠撕开托尼的心脏，刚刚交缠过的温柔贝齿拉下裤链，晨间发泄过的分身安静蜷缩在内裤里，于是詹姆斯用舌头把他撩拨起来。  
“够了，詹米。”托尼拍拍他的脸颊，试图将他拉起，可对方不管不顾，将脑袋埋地更深了些。那目光带着托尼不敢确认的神色，但他心知肚明，这场莫名其妙的午餐，这个独自伤神的男人。  
“您说得没错，这是我的职责。”詹姆斯抽空说着，一鼓作气含进最深，托尼双腿发软，心尖也在颤抖，他把烟头胡乱按在窗台上，被詹姆斯抱着双腿才不至于滑倒。  
“够了，你知道我们不只是雇佣关系。”  
这话终于让男模停下动作，托尼下体开始有些难受。  
“确定吗，我的先生？”苍蓝的眼珠是泰晤士的水，他的声音却比太阳炽热。  
“如果你确定，就不能反悔，因为我是不会放手的。”  
托尼感到电流在脊椎里乱窜，他捧起情人的脸，露出决绝的笑容。  
“那就不要放过我。”  
“其实比起这个，”托尼又说，“我更喜欢你直接进来。”

“如你所见，我主要收藏古董画和雕塑。”托尼指着宽阔的大厅说，“我最喜欢的是这幅莫奈的《日出》，虽然得知是仿品让我难过了一阵子，不过能欣赏到这样的作品也不错。”  
“你花了多少钱？”彼得问。  
“300万英镑。”  
“Wow...”  
“我欣赏真正的艺术，钱不重要。”托尼拍拍彼得的肩，“对了，我想请你帮个忙。”  
彼得注意到他脖子上一道红痕，是圆形的，像某种动物的咬痕，比那还要深点，但他已知的任何昆虫都不会咬出这种痕迹。他脸色一红，想到一种可能，把脑袋埋得低了些。  
“彼得？”  
“哦，什么事？”  
“你看起来有些心不在焉，是太热了吗？”托尼眼眶微微放大，露出关切的神情，让他的脸更加动人。彼得无法解释心头突如其来的慌乱，悄悄咽下唾沫摇着头。  
“那么，我想请你帮个忙。”托尼坐进藤椅中，“能不能帮我画幅画？”  
他解开了居家的丝质长袍，依然只穿着ck内裤。

 

注：  
①在莫奈的画作中看不到非常明确的阴影，是莫奈画作的一大特点。


	3. “我的城堡不需要女主人”

描绘这样一位美人不是件难事，你不需要过多地艺术加工，他本身就是件艺术品，可集中注意力又是件顶难的事。  
彼得告诉自己，他的目光只是为了将轮廓记在心里，绝不是贪恋于那小麦色皮肤的色泽，也并非遐想单薄衣料下的风光无限。更何况这位富翁要自己画画，并非是出于任何目的，只单纯为了收藏，作为寄居在这座豪宅中的代价，一幅画而已，彼得实在没有理由推辞。他画得相当卖力。彼得不敢相信自己在被委以这样的重托时，说的第一句话却是“我没带画具。”随后他意识到推辞的意味似乎过于明显，又补充了一句：“我可以回去拿。”  
“别紧张男孩，我们有的是时间。”男人敞着衣襟大大咧咧地坐在那张藤椅上。  
“我等你。”

彼得再次注意到他身上那些深浅不一的红痕。乡下的夏日里蚊虫甚多，他努力劝说自己不往绮丽的方面去想，即使是不经意间露出的，大腿内侧明显的吸允痕迹。天哪，他觉得心中像有一团火在烧，在火烧到下腹以前，他得想办法让那火熄灭，那根本不该出现的火苗。  
“那么，斯塔克先生，像您这样的绅士怎么会独居在这儿呢？”彼得试着用聊天转移注意力。  
“事实上，我并非独居，”托尼浅浅一笑，“我跟两位艺术界人士住在一起。”  
彼得眨眨眼睛，好半天才反应过来他说的是自己跟詹姆斯。  
“城堡里居然没有女主人？”彼得挑挑眉，看起来就是个好奇八卦的孩子。托尼没有加以回答，他得维持着那个姿势不动，所以只能用表情表现自己的情绪。  
“这得看你的定义是什么，要我说凯伦是位不错的女性。”好半天他才说。  
“噗嗤。”彼得忍不住笑了，“恕我冒犯，斯塔克先生，我只是有点好奇……”  
“哦，我明白，这没什么。”托尼宽容地摆摆手，在椅子上注视着彼得。  
“我的城堡不需要女主人。”  
彼得心头激起涟漪。直到日落西山，他依旧在琢磨这句话的意思，随后他意识到画作已经完成了。彼得把画纸从画板上拆下来，交给托尼。  
“谢谢你，小画家。”托尼看起来相当满意，彼得连忙摆摆手。“我的荣幸。”  
他们从收藏室出来时，门口的树荫下坐着一个人，托尼不反对有人在家抽烟，所以那里丢了一地的烟头。彼得在对上那人的眼睛时，突然明白了一切，关于那句话的意思，还有城堡的男主人身上隐秘的标记。那目光锋利地像匕首，把他的灵魂刺穿刺透。  
那是浓浓的占有欲，病态的依恋，强烈的敌意。而这一切都有一个字眼代替。  
爱。  
“詹姆斯，你在这儿做什么？”托尼看起来有些不悦，把画卷攥在手心，“你得小心那些烟头烧了我的草坪。”  
“我会等到他们完全熄灭，再丢掉。”詹姆斯嗓音有些沙哑，身上的T恤也被汗水浸湿，彼得大致数了数那些烟头的数量，明白他在这坐了太久了。  
“好吧，回头你得对凯伦老实交代。”托尼转头又对彼得说：“抱歉，我今天有些累，晚餐凯伦应该已经准备好了，你先去吃吧。”  
“哦。”彼得有些失落，但更多的是从这种窒息的氛围里解救出来的轻松，便向二人道了别，飞快逃离这里。  
“你消失了很久。”詹姆斯用那双有点忧郁的蓝眼睛注视着托尼，“我从午后等到日落。”  
“我只是让他帮了个忙。”托尼把那副画卷递给对方，“送你的，詹米。”  
詹姆斯把烟蒂按在石凳上，双手接过那副画，徐徐展开。他屏住呼吸，看到半透明衣衫下裸露出的丰腴胴体，那若有若无的一丝笑意，眼中闪光的部分，摇摇头把它收好。  
“一想到你这么美的样子被别人看到，我就……”  
“他只是个孩子，詹米。”托尼虽是亲昵地说着，语气却有些不耐烦。他就是不擅长人际交往才逃到这里，没耐心安抚争风吃醋的情人，更何况他什么也没做。  
“十九岁不是孩子了。”詹姆斯喃喃自语般说着，再次抬头时，恢复了以往的玩世不恭。  
“既然你送我这么珍贵的礼物，我要怎么好好报答你？”  
“这才是我的男孩。”托尼搂住他的脖颈，被打横抱起，“做一切你想做的，就是，不要放过我。”

凯伦是个好保姆，也是个好厨师，这让彼得问她的时候心中稍微有那么点罪恶感。  
“那么，斯塔克先生不来用餐了吗？”他一个人面对一桌美食，这里的生活与他在美国时有云泥之别，仿佛不在现实中，学校里的同学们也不知道，放学后彼得会住进豪华的宅子，吃鲍鱼和鹅肝，但这一切又都不是他的。  
“先生有自己的事要做。”凯伦慈祥地笑着，“您多吃些，不够的话还有。”  
“够多了，够多了。”彼得赶紧摆摆手。从前跟斯塔克先生用餐，他不敢乱看，这时才壮着胆子打量周围。餐厅在这栋三层小楼的第一层，旁边就是楼梯，通往他没去过的地方。  
“这楼上是斯塔克先生住的地方？”  
“是的，老爷平时在楼上睡着，三层一直空着。”  
“哦。”彼得点点头，又指指窗外另一侧的二层小楼，“那里是詹姆斯先生住的地方吗？”  
“没错。”  
彼得没再问了，用最快的速度解决了这顿晚餐，然后对凯伦挥手告别。  
“我去散散步。”  
“您请便。”  
彼得在一楼大厅转悠着，时不时拿起一两个小摆件玩玩，又放回原位。客厅挂着斯塔克家长辈的画像，彼得不认得，但他猜测那是托尼的父母亲，他们看起来就是一个模子里刻出来的。收藏家的室内陈列都有着非凡的品味，那些名牌家具泛着高级的光泽，具有艺术感知力的彼得几乎要沉迷于此，但他记着自己的任务——是他给自己定下的，你可以理解为青少年的好奇心。总之等到凯伦收拾好了餐桌离开这栋屋子时，彼得蹑手蹑脚地走上了二楼卧室。  
二楼相比一楼更有生活气息一些，走廊里种着四季常青的盆景，洁白的纱帘遮住一半阳光，让这里的光线晦暗不明。卧室门半掩着，彼得轻轻推开门，风从窗台透进来，桌上的蔷薇是早晨新换的，在微风中轻轻摇曳。他悄悄走进去，感到室内好闻的熏香气息，惊讶地发现这里什么也没有，只是普通卧室都会有的衣柜和镜子，还有豪华的雕花木床与帷幔。他走近床榻，抚摸了一下柔软的丝绸被子，想到托尼每晚会睡在这里，突然心跳地很快。  
彼得缓缓地，悄无声息地伏下身子，让脸颊贴着光滑的缎面，深呼吸了一口气。不同于浓重的熏香，那里的味道像阳光下的鲜花，或许还有一点热牛奶，总之是很舒服的味道。意识到这或许是托尼的体香，他如梦初醒般弹了起来，无法解释自己心中的慌乱，从门缝了看了看走廊，依然如来时寂静。彼得松了口气，合上门离开这里，手心似乎还残留着那种味道，他放在鼻尖轻轻嗅了嗅。  
“唔……”  
一声似有若无的叹息被风传进他的耳朵。彼得已经走出了屋子，准备回到自己的住所，突然被这一声吸引了注意。他竖起耳朵听了一会儿，却再没有任何声响，这时他留意到，那棵树下早已没了人影，那么这么久，屋子的男主人和他的友人去了哪里？彼得看着不远处另一栋二层小屋，离奇地惧怕起了自己猜测的结果，但他的脚步仿佛不受自己控制，一步一步走向那里。  
门是虚掩的，他走进大厅，一步一步，用比之前更轻的脚步爬上楼梯，这里的卧室门也没有完全合拢。彼得心跳如擂，一步步靠近，终于肯定他自己的猜测完全正确。  
“呃嗯……慢点……”  
他敬爱的斯塔克先生被詹姆斯压在半开的窗边，呻吟就是从那里传出去的。彼得捂住嘴以免自己叫出声，从这里只看得到男人宽阔的后背，但他能从那些淫靡的拍打声判断出这里在发生什么，还有斯塔克先生微微颤抖的小腿。  
“慢点，能满足你么。”詹姆斯一下一下快速撞击着，手掌毫不留情地拍打着他的臀瓣，托尼没有因为这羞辱性质的话和动作有所抗拒，相反更加兴奋，穴肉不自觉绞紧。  
“啊……不能……”  
“谁想得到人前光鲜亮丽的亿万富翁，是个这么欠操的骚货，嗯？”  
“呜……我就是骚货，干我……对……”  
彼得面红耳赤地逃离那里，一路跑回自己的卧室，那些粗重的呼吸，情欲色彩的话语一直在他脑海挥之不去。他关上门躲进自己的卧室，一点也不意外地发现他已经勃起了。而另一边卧室里的男人勾起唇角，把因为高潮而陷入短暂晕厥的爱人从窗台上抱起，放到床榻上，这才转身关上了门窗。


End file.
